


Invitation

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Spencer and Harry [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Spencer is passing out invitations to the team.





	Invitation

  
"What's this?" Morgan asked as he picked the paper up from his desk that Reid had just placed there.

"An invitation to a costume party." Read answered as he placed Prentiss invite on her desk.

"Hmm... Reid? You know it's not even October yet?" He asked as he scanned the invite.

Reid paused as he reached his desk. "We do our Halloween parties before Halloween, it's just something that Harry has done since he graduated from school. And it gives something for Teddy to look forward to before he goes to his grandma." Reid picked up his coffee cup and made his way to the coffee pot.

"So why does the tyke go see his grandma for an entire month?" Morgan asked as he followed the genius. "Doesn't that interrupt his schooling?"

Reid was quiet as he added his sugar to his coffee.

"October is a hard month for Harry, he was too young to actually remember it but he lost his parents on Halloween night when he was only a mere 15 months old. You know a study was just recently done showing that chances are if you think your earliest memory dates from your first year or even early in your second year, it's not real — or at least not one you formed from the actual experience. Researchers have learned that the area of the brain thought to play a key role in encoding long-term memory matures in spurts. And a study published that a major spurt happens after a person's first year and then takes a second year to fully mature. Components of early memories may be accurate..."

"Reid..." Morgan started.

  
"Sorry, I got off subject."

"It's okay pretty boy."

Reid took a sip of his coffee. " Harry tends to become melancholy during October so he chooses to send Teddy to his grandmother's for a few weeks while he goes through his own emotions. And thank you for your concern about Teddy's education but Teddy's Grandma has it all taken care of with a tutor for the month he is with her." Spencer made a quick getaway back to the bullpen.

\-----------------------------------

"So are there any costumes that are vetoed?" Penelope asked as she approached Reid in the hallway.

"Well we are going to have some kids there, Teddy for one and of course JJ will most likely bring Henry, and Hotch Jack. So try not to make it too sexual please. Keep it at least PG."

The next couple days were a whirlwind for the group of profilers. Although they were looking forward to the party they all knew that it was very, very likely that they would get a case or two leading up to Halloween.

And of course two days after Spencer had given out the invites they got a case in Kentucky. After they discussed the case on the plane their topic of discussion turned to costume ideas.

"Oh why don't we do a group costume thing in do something like the Avengers." Morgan suggested.

"No, not all of us would look good in spandex Morgan." Rossi said.

" okay okay." Morgan raised his hands. "It was just a suggestion."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey any suggestions you guys have for costume ideas for the team would be awesome. Although I am trying to stick to ideas for the year that this one is based in so 2009. If you guys have any ideas for practical jokes or pranks I could write about would be awesome too.


End file.
